


Swayed

by AnonymouslyAfraid



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Abuse, It's almost 10pm as I'm posting this and i don't remember all the tags i need so beware, Maybe a bit of Mania, Posting this real late so i have to fix this later!, Unexplained Illness, Vomiting, reader is an established character, who is a doctor and a terrible person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyAfraid/pseuds/AnonymouslyAfraid
Summary: Starting from Chapter Nine of "Love, LOVE, and science" - "How much can you stretch a rope, really?"" The thought sent another fresh wave of nausea through you for some reason, and you choked it back as best as you could, stumbling to your feet. You were weak and unsteady for reasons you couldn't quite fathom, you were a human, you shouldn't even be vomiting magic in the first place.Which is precisely why you rushed to grab a container, fumbling with it desperately, barely managing to wretch it open before vomiting again. You were shaken by coughing and a pervasive fatigue, but nonetheless, began to laugh. This was unheard of, a human vomiting magic! "





	Swayed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Doctor_S](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_S/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Love, LOVE, and science](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13283511) by [Doctor_S](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_S/pseuds/Doctor_S). 



“This will be over soon. That poor guy’s soul is nearly empty, in order to reignite it, I'm going to transfer a fraction of your soul energy to it, essentially transferring some of your vital power to him.”

 

“wow… that sounds… dangerous. you know that our souls are the culmination of our very being, right?”

 

“Of course, but i will be careful, even in the worst case scenario your HP won't drop under ⅔ of your total… Trust me.”

 

You could see the fear in his face, but he finally nodded and hugged your finger.

 

You could not help but feel a little guilty.

 

A normal guy would be delighted to reconcile with the sansy, but you knew well that most of the love he feels for you is artificially implanted on his soul, and not genuine.

 

And much less deserved, you have physically and psychologically abused the bitty, you had implanted a chip in his head, and yet, a spark of kindness and he forgives you and loves you…

 

 

That's not right. You were part of the team of scientists that created the first batch of bitties.

 

You knew that creating a soul bonding mechanic was wrong, that love must be given, offered under your own will, not forced with pre-generated neural pathways.

 

But nobody could deny the usefulness.

 

Even when you strapped the sansy to a tiny inclined platform nest to the unconscious bitty, he still gave you a small smile, tying to hide his fear, gathering the little courage he could muster.

 

( ~~You grabbed a tiny device, made with a long needle, an energy converter, an intensity meter and a wireless connection to your laptop, and inserted the needle between sansy’s ribs~~.)

 

You reached to grab a tiny device, meant to be used for the procedure to save the malformed bitty from death, but your hand stilled as you felt something wrong, like a very sudden itch in your throat.

 

It was rapidly growing into a severe bout of nausea, and you quickly clasped a hand over your mouth, turning and rushing to try and reach a trashcan- only for your feet to slip out from under you, weak and unsteady. Something was wrong.

 

Sansy, still seated on the platform, was a mix of confused, concerned, and cautious.

 

“what’s going on? why are you-?”

 

You convulsed as you heaved violently, the sansy’s voice drowned out by your own noises, something foul but not vomit escaping you in short and terrible bursts. Through the tears which had involuntarily gathered in your eyes, you could see a familiar sight.

 

You were heaving up magic. More specifically, you were heaving up an unusually dark red that could almost be mistaken for blood, if not for the clear glow of the mess. Your focus was solely on that of the darkened magic.

 

“hey! please! answer me!”

 

You jolted, your focus finally pulled away by the frantic cries of the bitty still strapped down, now struggling against his bindings frantically. Even with how sansy seemed to hate you so easily, the soul bond was taking effect, and his concern for you was undeniable.

 

The thought sent another fresh wave of nausea through you for some reason, and you choked it back as best as you could, stumbling to your feet. You were weak and unsteady for reasons you couldn't quite fathom, you were a human, you shouldn't even be vomiting magic in the first place.

 

Which is precisely why you rushed to grab a container, fumbling with it desperately, barely managing to wretch it open before vomiting again. You were shaken by coughing and a pervasive fatigue, but nonetheless, began to laugh. This was unheard of, a human vomiting magic!

 

“what the hell is going on?!”

 

You blinked and turned your attention back to sansy, gasping sharply as you recalled exactly what you were here for in the first place. Your mind was muddled and your whole body shook, but you managed to stumble your way over to the table successfully and set down the container of congealed blackish magic.

 

“I d-don't know, and th-that's the exciting thing about it.”

 

You couldn't help the stammer in your voice, the words wavering as you tried to keep your voice steady. Sansy stared up at you with barely concealed horror, and more importantly, a deep concern. Whether it was from your words or current state, you couldn't clearly tell.

 

Slowly, sansy shook his head, trying a few times to start a sentence before managing to choke out anything coherent.

 

“m-maybe we should hold off on this, we- you- you don't look so good, i’m sure they'll--”

 

You lurched forward, sansy yelping sharply as you collapsed against the table. The world was spinning, and you felt on the verge of passing out. Still, there was the insistent thought in the back of your mind that you couldn't leave the malformed bitty in critical condition like this. You doubted they'd survive the night if you left them alone without any treatment, but you didn't quite have the capacity to do what you'd first intended to.

 

“S-san… i need you… t-take…”

 

You looked up, grabbing for the small device, made from a needle, energy converter, and an intensity meter connected wirelessly to your laptop- not that it mattered, you weren't in the condition to use the device properly. Sansy stare down at you, eyes wide and trembling all over. You unstrapped sansy and shoved the needle into his hands, the little bitty stumbling back from the clumsy push.

 

You did your best to explain what he was supposed to do, but consciousness was quickly fading. Despite this, you were giddy and smiling. Your focus was slipping, and so was your grip on the table- and through all of it, you felt excited. No other thoughts could take root, the last thing you thought of being that of what you were going to do with magic straight from a human.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Another fix-it fic, actually!! This time borne from me being very upset about this fic in Red Lobster, so uh?? Here you go, this isn't finished at all.
> 
> Please leave a comment if you have anything to say, or if you want this to continue!
> 
> Sorry that i am a very soft-hearted person, I've already planned to rescue everyone and make Dr. S SUFFER  
> tHE S STANDS FOR SUFFERING BUT this time it's for the doctor
> 
> Oh my god wait the author is actually named Dr. S KSNDKSJDsidn I'm sorry you're gonna suffer


End file.
